


Come What May

by Rainwhiskers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwhiskers/pseuds/Rainwhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DaiYui fluff fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raggirare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/gifts).



[](http://s267.photobucket.com/user/natsu-kun/media/daiyui%20date_zpsyu0ezfpj.png.html)


End file.
